The Horse and The Panda
by Ayumi Hwang
Summary: Fanfict khusus buat panda kesayanganku. Males bikin summarylah


Cast :Yoongi Min, Hoseok Jung and some additional casts

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU

Rate : T

Author :Ayumi Hwang

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika Hoseok terbangun, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dibangunkan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. "Hobie~" suara yang berat namun manis itu menyapa pendengarannya, membuatnya terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Dan, secara reflek, Hoseok membuka kedua matanya dan manik hitamnya bertabrakan dengan manik cokelat milik hyung-galak-namun-imutnya itu. Tanpa sadar, bibir Hoseok melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, memang pada dasarnya Hoseok menyukai hyung mungilnya itu (mereka berpacaran, _for God's sake_ ), tapi bukan karena itu dia tersenyum, melainkan karena penampilan hyungnya saat ini. Yoongi memakai entah berapa lapis selimut yang digelungkan di tubuhnya hingga ia tampak seperti bolu gulung yang amat sangat imut di mataHoseok. " _Hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Hoseok dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun. "Yoongi kedinginan." jawaban dari Yoongi membuat Hoseok terkesiap, bukan, bukan karena suaranya yang manis (walau memang Hoseok akui suara Yoongi terdengar lebih manis daripada biasanya), tapi karena cara Yoongi menyebut dirinya dengan menyebut namanya sendiri alih-alih menggunakan kata "aku". "Aww, kemarilah, panda imutku" panggilan itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Yoongi, tapi pipinya tetap saja memerah kala mendengar Hoseok mengucapkannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yoongi segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat yang telah disediakan Hoseok. Posisi mereka saat ini berhadap-hadapan, Yoongi tersenyum kala merasakan tangan-tangan kekar Hoseok melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hoseok yang hangat. "Kau benar-benar dingin, _hyung_. Aku akan mengambilkan seli-" belum selesai Hoseok berbicara, Yoongi memotongnya. "Tidak. Yoongi ingin merasakan kehangatan Hobie." kata Yoongi sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada dada Hoseok. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, _hyung_. Selamat malam." yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat. Hoseok tersenyum melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. "I love you, Yoongi."

Hoseok lagi-lagi terbangun, ah bukan terbangun, melainkan dibangunkan oleh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. "Apaya?" piker Hoseok, sebenernya ia sudah terbangun sejak pertama kali benda kenyal dan basah itu menyentuh bibirnya, tapi matanya masih terlalu berat untuk dibuka. "Hobie~ wakiewakie~" lalu terdengar suara itu lagi, suara yang tadi malam membangunkannya, suara-berat-namun-manis milik hyung-galak-namun-imutnya itu. "Ah, jangan-jangan benda kenyal dan basah itu bibirnya Yoongi _hyung_." sontak, Hoseok membuka matanya untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari jawabannya dan benar saja, bibir Yoongilah yang sedari tadi menempel di wajahnya. "Hyung!" tanpa sadar, Hoseok berteriak, membuat Yoongi menutup kedua telinganya. "Ho-hobie tidak suka cara Yoongi membangunkan Hobie ya?" tanya Yoongi sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, oh, dan jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Nah lho, tanggung jawab Hoseok-ah~ "Bu-bukan begitu, _hyung_ , aku suka caramu membangunkanku, tapi- "Hoseok menghentikan kalimatnya dan memeluk Yoongi yang dengan senang dibalas oleh Yoongi, setelah beberapa saat mereka diam, Yoongi pun bersuara. "Hobie belum menyelesaikan kalimat yang Hobie ucapkan." ucap Yoongi. "Ah ya, aku tidak suka, tapi caramu membangunkanku membuatku terkejut, _hyung_." jawab Hoseok sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya."Benarkah, Hobie?"Tanya Yoongi dengan sinar mata berbinar. "Ne, my panda~" lagi-lagi panggilan itu membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu merah. "Hobie, Yoongi ingin mandi." pinta Yoongi dengan ekspresi memelasnya. Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ ke kamar mandi.

"Ah, segarnya." adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Hoseok begitu dirinya keluar dari kamar mandidiikuti si panda manis, Min Yoongi. "Tadi itu dingin, bie." balas Yoongi dengan _pout_ nya yang begitu manis. "Aku kan sudah bilang, _hyung_. Dilarang mandi pagi menggunakan air hangat!" ucap Hoseok sambil melenggang ke dapur. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Hoseok yang tengah mengecek bahan makanan di kulkas. " _Hyung_ , pagi ini kita sarapan nasi goreng, ya?" tanya Hoseok tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Dilarang sarapan menggunakan nasi goreng!"jawab Yoongi dengan suara datar. Hoseok mengernyit mendengar nada suara Yoongi, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan _hyung_ nya itu. "Yoongi _hyung_?" panggil Hoseok seraya berjalan mendekati panda imutnya. "Hmm?" Uh oh. Pertanda buruk. " _Hyung_ , kau marah padaku hm?" tanya Hoseok yang kini telah berada di hadapan Yoongi. " _Nope_." jawab Yoongi singkat, padat dan jelas. Jawaban yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Hoseok cenat-cenut mirip lagunya SMASH #forgetit. Jung Hoseok~ Matilah kau~

"Min Yoongi!" panggil Hoseok dengan suara keras dan tegas layaknya pemimpin upacara. "Y-ya?" Yoongi yang sepertinya terkejut akan perubahan nada suara Hoseok kini tergagap. "Ahahaha, rasakan kau, _hyung_. Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan." batin Hoseok. "Katakan sejujurnya padaku, apa kau marah, _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok tanpa mengubah nada suaranya. " _Molla_." jawaban Yoongi kembali membuat hati Hoseok cenat-cenut. " _Hyung_." panggil Hoseok dengan suara yang lebih lembut."Hm?" mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Hoseok hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi, didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi dan berbisik, " _I'm so sorry_ , _hyung_.". Yoongi memejamkan matanya kala merasakan nafas hangat Hoseok di telinganya, tersenyum kala mendengar permintaan maaf Hoseok. "Hoseokkie~" panggilnya. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_." kata Hoseok lagi. "Tidak apa, Hoseokkie. Yoongi tidak marah kok." balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap _orbs_ hitam Hoseok. "Benarkah, _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap mata _onyx_ Yoongi. "Uhum." jawab Yoongi sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. " _I love you_ , _hyung_. _And, I'm sorry for every mistake I made, hyung_." bisik Hoseok di telinga kekasih manisnya itu. Mendengar penuturan Hoseok, setetes air mata meluncur turun dari mata _onyx_ Yoongi. " _No,_ Hobie. _It's me that should say sorry. I've done so many mistake._ " seiring dencan meluncurnya setiap kata dari bibir Yoongi, makin deras pula air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoongi." _Neither of us done more mistake then the others, hyung, nor we did nothing wrong. We're just a nasty human that make so much mistake._ " kata Hoseok sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoongi dengan ibi jarinya, tak lupa ia menggunakan senyum mataharinya untuk menaikkan _mood_ Yoongi. " _I love you so much, my sunshine._ "lirih Yoongi sambil tersenyum. " _I love you too, my cutie panda~_ "

.

.

.

.

END

A/n : Yo! Wassup!

Ketemu lagi sama author gak bener ini '-'

Semoga cerita gua bisa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Yang sebelumnya pendek banget masa -'-

Btw, cerita ini spesial pake telor dan kornet, eh set dah, bukan -'- spesial buat couple rp kesayangan gua yang lagi ultah, Happy 13 birthday, hyungie~

Ini ff bener-bener ugal-ugalan eh ngebut bikinnya :v

Dari awal nggak punya ide, trus pas baca ffnya Hobihoseok di aff yang judulnya Cute Little Panda, langsung deh kepikiran buat translate-in ffnya dia '-' without ask her/his permission :v I'm so sorry, sunbaenim /bow berulang kali/ Tapi, seriusan deh, cek aja ff-ffnya Hobihoseok, bagus-bagus kok suwer '-'

Udahlah, segini aja bacotannya '-' kalo gua ngebacot terus lama-lama lebih panjang bacotan gua ketimbang ff :v btw, happy birthday, pooja~ longlast ya^^


End file.
